


31 Fics of Hockeytober

by storiesinthedark



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguments, Future Fic, Hockey, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Magical Realism, Marriage Proposal, Meddling Teammate, Misunderstandings, Morning Cuddles, Nervousness, Old Married Couple, POV Outsider, Phone Calls & Telephones, Retirement, Scones, Surprise Kissing, Threesome - M/M/Other, Time in a Jail Cell, Waivers, Wishes, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: A compilation of all the drabbles/ficlets about the Washington Capitals.Each can be read individually. Tags and pairings encompass the entire series. Read each summary for specific tags/warnings and pairings.





	1. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Will be finished after 11/18. Promise. Things are just crazy right now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: “It will be fun, trust me.”  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Implications of Arrestable Behavior

_“It will be fun, trust me.”_ The now infamous words echoed in Andre’s head. **  
**

This was not fun. It was in fact, the opposite of fun. The lights were too bright and he couldn’t stop his feet from bouncing on the concrete.

“Stop that,” Tom whispered to him, nudging him gently. “It’ll only make things worse.”

“I can’t!” Andre whispered in return. “We’re going to be in so much trouble!” 

The bars to the cell slid open and the officer on the other side gestured for the two of them move. “Come on,” he said, gruff from the late hour of the evening. They started to follow him out to the lobby. “Your ride home’s here.” 

Andre looked at Tom, who gave him a weary smile. “Sorry,” he said. “I knew they’d come get us.” 

“Who--” 

“Boys!” Alex shouted as they came into sight. He moved toward them and engulfed them in a giant hug.

“Oh,” Andre sighed. 

“See you get into trouble,” Alex said. 

“Well--” Andre started before being almost immediately cut off as Nicky emerged from around the corner. 

“We’re going to talk about this tomorrow. Don’t think you’re getting out of this. Plan to spend the night on our couch,” Nicky said, herding them out of the police station. “Let’s go.” 

Alex shrugged. “You heard the man. Let’s go.” 

Andre stared at Tom as they followed Alex and Nicky to their car. “This night just got a lot less fun,” Andre said as he slid into the seat behind the passenger’s seat where Nicky had taken up residence. “A lot less fun.”


	2. I'll Follow You Into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: "Just follow me, I know the area."  
Pairing: Nicklas Backstrom/Alex Ovechkin  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Suprise Kissing, Dark Alleys

“Are you sure you know where we’re going?” Nicke asked. The alley seemed to be getting darker the further they walked. **  
**

“Of course. Trust me, Nicke,” Alex responded. He reached back and grabbed hold of Nicke’s hand, tangling their fingers together and pulling them both further into the dark. 

“Are you absolutely certain?” Nicke asked, his voice breaking with a small laugh around the edges. 

“Yes, yes. Just follow me, I know the area,” Alex responded, a smirk creeping into his voice.

They walked a few more steps in the dark, Nicke following Alex’s lead, until Alex came to an abrupt. He pulled Nicke to him and backed him up against the brick wall of the alley. 

“You know the area huh?” Nicke said, a smirk pulling at his lips. 

“Sure do,” Alex responded. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Nicke’s lips. A kiss that started sweet and gentle, but grew more intense as the minutes wore on. 

“Yeah,” Nicke said when they parted for a moment. “I’d say you do.” 


	3. You Can Take A Breath Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: "Now? Now you listen to me?"  
Pairing: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Light Angst, Future fic, Hints About Retirement

He’s standing in the middle of the ice in nothing but shorts and his Capitals hoodie, just breathing it in. The sharpness of the cold arena hitting the back of his throat. It’s a perfect moment of calm, but he knows it won’t last forever. They have a game to play. A cup to win.

Fans will be filling the seats with noise and red and excitement in an hour, and his teammates will take the ice for warm-ups. But right now at this moment, Nicklas Backstrom is standing at center ice just taking everything in. The empty chairs draped with red and white rally towels that spell out “ALL CAPS” when everyone holds them up. The sound of almost pure silence. The flickering of the graphics being using tonight being tested overhead. He’s going to miss this.

“I thought I find you here,” a deep familiar voice says from behind him, and he can’t help but smile. Sasha.

“Yeah,” Nicke replies, not moving his eyes from the Stanley Cup banner from 2018 and the one from 2020.

“Stealing my pregame rituals. Is ok. I can share ice with you,” Sasha says, a smile on his face.

“You always said it was nice and calming out here before everyone arrives. I don’t know why I’ve never done this before,” Nicke says.

“I always ask.”

“I know.”

“So...now? Now you listen to me?”

“Better now than never, right?” Nicke replies. He presses his lips together and looks down at the faceoff dot. He takes another deep breath.

“Everything ok?” Sasha’s moved closer now and he’s standing shoulder to shoulder with Nicke. He reaches out and laces their fingers together, bringing their joined hands to his lips so he can kiss Nicke’s knuckles.

“I just needed a moment, Sasha,” Nicke says. He doesn’t say that he was on the verge of a breakdown in the locker room. He doesn’t say that he’s scared about this being their last game. He doesn’t say he’s going to miss this. Sasha already knows that. That’s why he’s there.

“So you decided to take it on the ice,” Sasha says, a fond smile creeping into his voice.

“It’s calming,” Nicke says, finally looking at Sasha.

“It is,” Sasha replies. “I’m glad you finally figure that out.”

Nicke takes another deep breath of the cold crisp air. He smiles. “We should probably get back to the locker room.”

  
“Yeah, we should,” Sasha agrees. He leans over and kisses Nicke on the cheek before they start the careful walk back across the ice to the entrance to the tunnel.

This is it. One final game in one final year to make history again.

And they do.


	4. What Can I Say? This House is Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: "I know you didn't ask for this."  
Pairing: Christian Djoos/Andre Burakovsky (implied) (if you squint)  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Light Angst, Talk to Waivers

Christian can’t believe it. He was certain he was going to make the team, but there’s the news. He’s been put on waivers and unless someone claims him in the next twenty-four hours, he’s heading back to Hershey.

He slumps down against the bathroom wall in his apartment, trying to fight back tears. This isn’t how this year was supposed to go. It was supposed to be his year. Everyone thought so. But, that doesn’t seem to be the case. 

He pulls his phone from his pocket and quickly dials, the number spilling from his fingers by memory. 

It rings once before a deep voice answers. “What’s wrong?” 

“They’re...I’ve...I’ve been put on waivers,” Christian says, his voice shaking. He takes another deep breath, he knows that what Nicke would tell him had that been who he called. 

“I’m sorry. That sucks,” Andre says. “Look...I know you didn’t ask for this, but sometimes things like this happen. It’ll be ok.” 

“But what if it’s not.” 

“Well...then you can come to Colorado and move in with me.” 

Christian laughs. He knew Andre was the right person to call. “You know I can’t do that. If I clear waivers, I have to go back to Hershey.” 

“Yeah, I know. But wouldn’t it be fun to have you hear. I’d love that,” Andre says and Christian feels his heart jump a little. 

“Yeah,” he says. “It would be.” 

“Maybe someday it’ll happen again,” Andre says. 

“Maybe,” Christian says with a smile.


	5. The More We Fight, The Less I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: “I might just kiss you.”  
Pairing: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Argument, Misunderstanding, Outsider Perspective

The two of them haven’t been speaking for what feels like a century and the tension radiates off of them whenever their in any sort of proximity to each other. In reality it’s only been three days, but if Zhenya has to get caught in the middle of another of their arguments, he’s going to purposefully take a hockey puck to the head or arm or leg or somewhere so he doesn’t have to play anymore and he can just sit in the press box away from them. **  
**

“What are they arguing about this time?” Tom asks, tying his skates. “I just want to know what I’m in for when they’re on the line.” 

Zhenya sighs. “I think they argue about who do laundry this time.” 

“You’re kidding,” Tom says. 

“No, I think--” 

“You think what?” Sasha says interrupting Tom and Zhenya’s conversation. 

“Nothing,” Zhenya says. “I think nothing.” 

Sasha narrows his eyes and it takes all of two seconds for Tom to spill. 

“He thinks you’re fighting with Nicky about laundry,” Tom says. 

Sasha blinks at them and then laughs. It’s off-putting and Zhenya wishes they hadn’t said anything. “No,” he says, but he doesn’t choose to elaborate any further. Instead, he turns and heads out onto the ice, leaving the two of them alone in the locker room. 

Practice doesn’t go smoothly with Nicky and Sasha’s argument still lingering in the air and everyone tiptoeing around the two of them. The tension is so prominent that they are sent off the ice first and by the time the rest of the team returns to the locker room, they’re in the midst of a full-blown argument. 

Sasha stands in just about the middle of the locker room still in full gear, while Nicky sits in his stall, skates off, but still wearing most of his as well. Zhenya’s just glad this didn’t happen when they were on the ice, but he doesn’t want to get in the middle of whatever this is. So, he and the rest of the team continue to lurk in the locker room doorway, much to the annoyance of the rest of the coaching staff. 

“No,” Nicky says. “It’s not what you said, it’s how you said it.” His voice isn’t loud or hysterical. It’s calm and measured and Zhenya thinks that’s even scarier. 

“Nicke,” Sasha pleads. “Be reasonable.” 

“Be reasonable?” Nicky says. “I am being reasonable. If you want to ask me to marry you, you can’t just ask while we’re sitting on the couch because you’re bored.” 

And there it is. This is much bigger than Zhenya thought.

“Fine!” Sasha yells, clearly not caring who’s around. “I take it back. I don’t want marry you!” 

He storms over to his stall and begins rooting through his duffle bag before grabbing a little box of some kind and walking back over to Nicky. He holds the box out. “I guess I’ll just take this back too.” 

Zhenya can see the moment everything changes. Nicky stares at the box and reaches out gently take it. He opens it to find a simple gold band. And that’s when Nicky’s face changes from his neutral mask to something softer. Thank god. Maybe now things will go back to normal. 

“So overdramatic,” Nicky says. “I might just kiss you for that performance.” 

“Apology accepted. Glad you finally say yes,” Sasha responds, closing the gap between the two of them and pressing his lips to Nicky’s.

“Gross,” Zhenya says, shoving past the two to get to his stall. Finally, they can all finish up from practice and go home.


	6. Why Can't I Hold On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6: “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”  
Pairing: Nicklas Backstrom/Alex Ovechkin  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Early Mornings

The sun streaming through the windows was the opposite of everything Nicke wanted right now. He was exhausted and really could do with another hour of sleep. But, he knew that wasn’t about to happen. 

“Nicke!” Sasha called, flinging open the bedroom door. “It’s time to get up!” 

Nicke glared at him, pulling the duvet tighter around his neck. “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” 

Sasha laughed. “Point is you need get up, have breakfast and shower. Can’t have mean Lars at practice today.” 

“Why not?” Nicke mumbled. 

“Because you scare rookies. And because if you don’t get out of bed and we miss practice, coach won’t let us play in tomorrow’s game.” 

Nicke groaned. “Fine,” he said. “But only because I want to see the stupid look on Crosby’s face when we win.” 

Sasha smiled. “Of course, Nicke. Of course. Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	7. The Son Was An OK Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7: “No, and that’s final.”  
Pairing: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Mean!Nicky

They weren’t his real parents, but with the way Andre was kneeling on the floor in front of him and Sasha begging with his big puppy eyes, they definitely felt like it. **  
**

“Please! PLLLEEEAASSSEEE!!!” Andre whined and Sasha couldn’t help but laugh. 

Nicke rolled his eyes. “I’m not even sure why you’re asking us for permission. We aren’t your parents. You’re a grown adult. I do not care what you do.” 

Andre whined again. “But Nicky!” 

“Fine. If you really want an answer. No, and that’s final,” Nicke said. He watched Andre’s face fall and Sasha resist the urge to let out another laugh. 

Andre sighed and deflated like a child. He pulled himself up off the locker room floor and slumped out of the locker room. 

“Nicke--” 

“What?” 

“Why you so mean?” Sasha asked, coming over and wrapping his arms around him.

Nicke smiled. “He asked for it. I honestly do not care if he get a dog or not. He’s got roommates. He should be asking them, not me...but since he asked me and you know my feelings on dogs, my answer really shouldn’t be a surprise.” 

Sasha smiled. “I know. Maybe he’ll figure everything later.” 

“Hopefully,” Nicke said, shaking his head. “Why do we have such a dumb son?” 

Sasha laughed. “They have to be dumb. What would you do if they were smart?” 

“Good point,” Nicke replied. He leaned back and kissed Sasha’s cheek. “Very good point.”


	8. Full of Life and Full of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8: “Can you stay?”  
Pairing: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: Anal Sex, Light to Mild Angst

It’s a routine they have. Win or lose, after a game Nicke and Alex. Sometimes it’s dinner. Sometimes it’s drinks. But, other times, like tonight after a hard loss to Dallas, it’s something else. 

Alex grips the bedsheets, holding on to them as tight as he can as Nicke rocks into him. Nicke’s not being as gentle as he could be. They should have won this game and he may be getting a little of his anger and tension out. But, he’s not uncaring or unkind. Quite the opposite in fact. 

Alex lets out a low moan from somewhere in the back of his throat and closes his eyes. It’s great. It’s just what Nicke wants to hear. He moans and leans down to press a kiss to Alex’s forehead, speeding up his pace slightly.

“Nicke,” Alex whispers. “Nicke...so close…” 

“Go on,” Nicke replies. He runs his hands through Alex’s hair. “Come for me. It’s ok.” He speeds up his pace and another moan squeezes from Alex’s throat.

It doesn’t take more than three more thrusts from Nicke before Alex clenches down and his cock spurts long white ribbons of come on his belly. 

“Nicke--” Alex says.

It’s not even a full sentence, but Nicke knows exactly what Alex is saying. Nicke nods and speeds up his pace, while desperate-sounding moans escape Alex. It doesn’t take him long before he slows his pace and comes, the release whiting out his visions for a few moments. 

He comes back to himself quickly and pulls out of Alex, and Alex whines at the feeling of being empty. He ties off the condom, tossing it in the trash can on his way to the bathroom to grab a warm wet washcloth, which he uses to wipe Alex and himself up. 

This is the routine they have for nights like this. They sleep together and then Nicke cleans them up and goes home. It’s been this way since the arrangement began years ago.

Nicke finishes running the warm cloth over Alex’s skin and Alex hums, reaching out and grabbing Nicke’s hand. 

“Can you stay?” He asks, voice soft and edged with nerves. 

Nicke looks back at him and smiles. “Are you sure? You’ve never--” 

“I know. I’m sure,” Alex says. He pulls Nicke toward him, discarding the cloth onto the bedroom floor, and wraps Nicke in his arms. “Yes, stay. Always.” 

“Always,” Nicke responds. Always he can do.


	9. So You Wanna Play With Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9: “There is a certain taste to it.”  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Witchcraft/Magic, Gross Description of a Food Like Object

“Do I have to?” Tom whined staring at the silver liquid Kuzy had poured into a medicine measuring cup. “It smells horrible!” 

The locker room had been empty for the last hour the moment the rest of the team saw Kuzy begin to make the concoction that was currently in Tom’s hand. It wasn’t often they needed to have him pull out the old magic books, but every now and again, desperate times called for desperate measures. Tom’s continued “ability” to put pucks in the net as long as they were his own net was starting to get old. 

He shrugged. “You don’t have to,” Kuzy said. “But, this is the only way I know to get rid of curse.” 

“And you’re sure there’s no other way?” Tom looked between the liquid in the cup and Kuzy. 

“I am sure. Have tried other ways, yes. Nothing work. Only this,” Kuzy said 

Kuzy sighed. “Fine.” He downed the potion in one single gulp. “It tastes horrible.” 

“There is a certain taste to it. Kind of like moldy gym socks,” Kuzy said, nodding. 

“I hope I never have to drink it again,” Tom said, wiping any remaining liquid from his lips. 

“Maybe if you stop pissing people off on the ice, they won’t feel the need to curse you,” Kuzy responded. Tom shot him a look and he raised his arms in defense. “I’m just saying.” 

Tom rolled his eyes. “Well thank you. I don’t know what I would have done.” 

“You would keep giving goals to the other team is what you would have done,” Kuzy chirped. “Now, let’s see if it works before tonight's game.”


	10. Mirages of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #10: “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Magical Realism, Nicky Yelling

“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me,” Tom says. 

“Try to explain it to me. Just try. I’m listening,” Nicky says. His arms are crossed and he doesn’t look happy, which is why Tom is absolutely terrified. 

They’re standing in the locker room during the first intermission of the game against the Avalanche and Nicky is furious. The rest of the team is giving them a wide birth and doing their best to stay out of the locker room. 

“Just tell him, Tommy,” Andre says from somewhere. If Tom could find him, he’d punch him for, not helping the issue at all. But, Tom’s lack of awareness as to actually seeing Andre is, in fact, the problem.

“Fine...I…” Tom starts to say, and he sees Nicky’s eyes narrow in to focus on him. 

“You what?” Nicky says. “What happened to Andre out there!” 

“I just…” Tom says. “I was just chirping him in the corner during the play--” 

“And he disappeared!” Nicky yells. 

“...yeah…” Tom deflates. “I just said that I was glad to see him doing so well, but that I wish he hadn’t just disappeared over the summer as he did. And then he became invisible.” 

“I see,” Nicky says, finally not yelling. “Ok.” 

“Ok? That’s it, just ok?” Andre says, still not anymore visible than he was when they started this screaming match. 

Nicky shrugs. “It’s a wish Tom made. He has to undo it.” 

“And how do I do that?” Tom says. 

“And can it be done before the second period?” Andre says. 

“Talk to Kuzy. He probably knows. He knows all the weird things like that.” 

Tom sighs. “Great. This isn’t getting fixed anytime soon.” 


	11. Freckles and Your Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #11: “It’s not always like this.”  
Rating: Mature  
Pairing: Tom Wilson/T.J. Oshie  
Warnings: Mentions of Being Drunk

He’s wrapped up in Tom’s arms when he finally wakes up, the bedsheet of the hotel room bed plastered to his face by drool from the night before. He pulls it away and tries to clear the crust from his face. 

They won last night and secured themselves a spot in the playoffs early this year, so a celebration was in order. He hadn’t planned to drink as much as he did, but with Alex handing him shot after shot, he stopped paying attention to how much he drank. He was expecting that his head would hurt more after the amount he drank, but that’s clearly not the case and he couldn’t be more thankful for that. 

Tom’s got him pulled so tightly against his chest that he can’t move at all and he can feel Tom’s hard-on pressed against the top of his ass. Maybe they can do something about that later, but right now, he just wants to cuddle. He tries to wiggle slightly and Tom stirs, mouthing at the top of his left ear. Oh, that feels nice. 

He stretched a little and finally manages to roll over in Tom’s arms. “Hey,” he says, voice still raspy with sleep.

“Hey,” Tom responds, voice sounding no better. He pushes some stray strands of hair out of T.J.’s face. “How are you?” 

T.J. smiles. “Fine. You?” 

“Good. I’m glad you aren’t hungover. Definitely thought you would be,” Tom replies. He runs his hand up and down T.J.'s side.

“I’m honestly surprised myself.” He moves closer to Tom, so he can rest his head on his shoulder. “It’s not always like this.” 

Tom leans down and presses a kiss to T.J.’s head. “Well, I’m glad it’s like this now. I can use a few more hours of this before we have to get on the plane.” 

“Me too,” T.J. says, snuggling further into Tom’s chest. “Me too.” 


	12. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #12: “What if I don’t see it?”  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Avs!Burky

He’s nervous. He’s never been this nervous before sitting in the locker room with the boys. He’s always felt comfortable with his team, but now, he’s now so sure. 

He reaches back in his stall, grabs his mobile phone, and sends off a quick text. The response comes instantly. 

“You’ll be fine,” the text from Tom reads. “I promise.” 

“But what if I’m not?” Andre texts back. 

His phone rings almost immediately and he groans when he sees that it’s not Tom calling. It’s Ovi. He answers it because he knows if he doesn’t Nicky will call and he’ll get yelled at in addition to whatever Ovi was going to say. 

“Burky! Tom says you nervous!” Ovi says. 

He takes a deep breath. He would rather be talking to Tom about this, but he knows why Tom told Ovi. “Yeah. I am,” he admits, staring at the floor under his feet. 

“Why? You good player. You have best opportunity now! Yeah, we miss you, but you gonna do great things!” He can almost picture Nicky standing behind Ovi rolling his eyes a smile at Ovi’s enthusiasm. 

He takes another deep breath. “But...what if I get out there and I fall flat on my face during a faceoff? Or what if I don’t see it drop and I screw up the play? I just--” 

“Burk, listen to me. You’ll be fine. We all make those mistakes. You made them here too and we loved you anyway. It’ll be ok.” 

He doesn’t say anything and after about a minute of silence, Ovi speaks again. “You gonna do great things. You gonna be good for Colorado.” 

“You really think so?” 

“I do,” Ovi says. “Now, go finish getting ready with you new team. We see you in October.” 

“Ok,” he says. “Ok. See you in October.” 

He takes another deep breath and somehow he does feel a little better. He hangs up his phone and puts the phone back in his stall. Then, he pulls down his skates and starts to get ready for warmups. 


	13. The Way It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #13: “I never knew it could be this way.”  
Rating: Teen

“Oh my god! Oh my god! I never knew it could be this way! Oh my god!” Andre says before letting out a very obscene moan. 

“Dude,” T.J. says. “Really? Come on. We’re in public.” 

He finishes chewing the scone he has have shoved in his mouth. “But, T.J.! It’s so good!” Crumbs falling from his mouth.

“Dude it’s a lemon scone,” T.J. sighs, shaking his head. “I’m never taking you out for coffee again.” 


	14. Howling Ghosts They Reappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #14: “I can't come back.”  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Major Angst, Andre as an Av

The words written across the screen of his phone are a little like a punch to the gut. He knows they just lost, and the guys wouldn’t be as happy to see him as they would be if they won, but to be told that he can’t see them at all. He can’t help but feel like a bucket of cold water has been dumped over his head. 

‘I can’t come back?’ Andre text back. He needs to confirm that what he’s read is right. 

‘I’m sorry. I’ll see you over the All-Star break.’ Tom texts back. 

‘Ok.’ He responds. There’s nothing more he can do. He slumps forward in his stall and can feel the tears starting to form behind his eyes, but quickly wipes them away. He grabs his backpack from his stall and heads out toward the team bus. He doesn’t look back.


	15. Gonna Need A Spark To Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #15: “That’s what I’m talking about!”  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Not necessarily the best-written hockey scene

Jakub’s watching the puck in the ref's hands as he gets ready to drop it. Kuzy needs to win the faceoff and they can win this. They need to win this. 

The puck hits the ice and Kuzy does manage to win the draw, sending the puck back to Carly to set up the play. Carly passes it back to Kuzy, who immediately starts down the center of the ice. Jakub takes off down the wing keeping up with Kuzy. 

As they approach the other team’s net, Kuzy passes the puck to him and he sees the opening, so he takes it. He shoots and the lamp lights up. 

“That’s what I’m talking about!” He screams at his teammates as they rush him and pull him into a hug. 

It’s just what they needed. The game-winning goal.


	16. I See Myself Through Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #16: “Listen. No, really listen.”  
Rating: Mature  
Pairing: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin  
Warnings: Couch Make outs, What could be mistaken for light angst

His hands tangle in Nicke’s hair and he loves the way his fingers get caught in the curls. He tugs slightly to hear Nicke moan, a sound that goes straight to his cock. He has Nicke’s hands pinned to the top of his couch while he straddles his lap and mouths at Nicke’s neck, pressing light kisses from his ear to his shoulder. 

“Sasha,” Nicke moans, pulling back slightly. He catches Sasha’s mouth with his own, the kiss between them becoming heated. He can feel Nicke fighting against his grip on his hands - he wants to touch Sasha - but Sasha won’t let him just yet. 

He pulls back from the kiss and stares at Nicke, pupils blown wide and mouth wet and red, and he can’t believe how lucky he is. 

“Sasha,” Nicke whispers. 

“Hmm?” Sasha replies, his eyes moving up and down Nicke’s body. Mapping everything to memory. 

“Sasha...Listen. No, really listen,” Nicke says a little louder this time. 

“What is it Nicke?” Sasha says. He leans down and places a kiss to the tip of Nicke’s nose. 

Nicke takes a deep breath, and Sasha knows that what Nicke is going to say next is carefully thought out. “This can’t be a casual thing anymore,” he says and Sasha can feel his heart start to drop in his chest. 

But Nicke continues. “My heart can’t take that. So either we’re in this for the long haul or we have to end it.” 

“What do you want to do?” Sasha asks, his heart is less in his stomach, but it's still anxious. 

Nicke takes a deep breath. “I’m here for the long haul if you are,” he says. “What about you?”

Sasha nods and takes a deep breath. “Whatever you want Nicke. Whatever you want,” Sasha replies. “I’m here for you forever.” And he means it. 


	17. Love Is So Irrational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #17:   
Rating: Mature  
Pairing: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin  
Warnings: Mentions of a Threesome, Outside POV

He’s watching Nicky and Ovi from the corner of the locker room while he dries off his skate blades. They either clearly don’t know that he’s there seeing how close they’re standing to each other and how Ovi keeps reaching up and running his hands through Nicky’s hair or they do know he’s there and this is some kind of prank...a test.

“What are you looking at?” Tom says sitting down next to Carl. He starts to unlace his skates. 

“Hmmm?” Carl responds. “There’s just something about them.” He gestures to Nicky who has now taken a seat and is sitting remarkably close to Ovi so as not to take up Nic Dowd’s stall space. Nicky leans over and whispers something in Ovi’s ear and a grin takes over Ovi’s face. 

Tom stares at him for a moment. “You know they’re married, right? Someone told you that after they traded you, right?” 

Carl turns to face Tom. “What?” 

Tom smiles and stops drying his skates. “Yeah. Mama and Papa...the nicknames...aren’t really jokes...” 

“They’re married. Like to each other?” He’s trying to whisper, but the shock in his voice is making it very difficult. 

“Yep. Somehow both unsurprising and shocking. I know,” Tom says.

“And everyone knows?” 

“Everyone in this locker room anyway,” Tom shrugs. “I’m sure some others in the league know or suspect, but they trust us to keep it hush-hush.” 

“Explains so much,” Carl responds. He can’t take his eyes off the two of them. At some point, Ovi had started running his up and down Nicky’s thigh, but Nicky still looks like he’s ready to murder anyone within a hundred-mile radius. 

“I wouldn’t stare too much longer if I were you,” Tom breaks into his thoughts. 

“Hmmm? I wasn’t--” 

“You were and I wouldn’t.” 

“Why?” 

“Unless you want to be part of their weird sex games, I just wouldn’t.” 

“I see…” 

“Yeah, there’s just something about them. They’re very strange. But they’re ours.” 


	18. Why Are People Always Leaving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #18: “Secrets? I love secrets.”  
Rating: Teen  
Pairing: Tom Wilson/Andre Burakovsky  
Warnings: Long Distance Relationship, Meddling Teammates

Tom’s smiling at his phone again as he texts someone and this isn’t the first time this week. This is sixth, no seventh time that T.J. has looked up and found Tom with that stupid look on his face. The look of...OH! OH!!

Practice is over and everyone is getting changed in the locker room, and it’s very obvious that Tom doesn’t think anyone is paying attention. He wouldn’t be this obvious when texting otherwise. T.J. needs to figure out who the lucky new lady in Tom’s life is immediate. 

He slides up next to Tom. “Who’s the lucky lady?” 

Tom startles. “What are you talking about?” 

“You aren’t as sneaky as you think,” T.J. chuckles. “Been watching you over here sending a million texts and pretending you aren’t smiling at your phone.” 

“Fuck,” Tom mutters under his breath. “It’s supposed to be a secret.” 

“Secrets? I love secrets,” T.J. says, eyes lighting up. “Come on, you have to tell me. You know I won’t leave you alone until you do.” 

Tom sighs. “Yeah, I know. You have to promise you won’t say anything. I mean it.” 

“Promise,” T.J. says. He’s bouncing as if it was Christmas morning. 

“It’s Burky,” Tom says. 

“Burky? But, you already text him all the time.” 

“Yeah, I do. But, this is different. We’re trying something.” 

T.J. thinks about all of the interactions he’s ever seen from Tom and Andre. This makes sense. “I see. You’ll be good together. But long-distance is hard,” T.J. says. 

“Yeah, it is.” 

“Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.” 

“Good, I’m glad. Otherwise, we’d have a bigger problem.” 


End file.
